


Oral

by kmandofan90



Series: NSFW Alphabet Series [4]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Other, Throat Fucking, blowjob, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmandofan90/pseuds/kmandofan90
Summary: You treat Paz to a blowjob and deep throat his dick. That is literally it.
Relationships: Paz Vizla/Reader, Paz Vizsla/Reader
Series: NSFW Alphabet Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664500
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Oral

**Author's Note:**

> This, as well as most of my other work, can be found on my tumblr: anxiety- riddled- mando.tumblr.com

With trembling fingers, you reach up to familiarize yourself with the older man’s cock. It is _thick_ , with prominent veins and an exaggerated upward curve. As you skim your fingers down the length, you swallow nervously, wondering how the hell you are going to get this beast inside of you. His skin is delightfully soft and silky, a sharp contrast to the calloused fingers sliding across your jaw. He tilts your head back so that your eyes meet his visor, and your heart jumps, heat rushing straight to your groin. Seeing yourself reflected in the dark glass – your pupils blown wide open, your cheeks stained pink, and your lips parted in a silent pant – is surprisingly arousing.

“You okay?” he asks, his voice low and gravelly.

“Yeah,” you manage to say. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You’re lookin’ at it like it’s going to bite you,” he says. “Listen, if you don’t want this – “

“My only concern is how I’m going to fit this in me without hurting myself,” you say with a wry smile, as you wrap your fingers around him. “Uhm…this is a lot to take in. Pun definitely not intended.”

You can just barely hear the huff of amusement from his modulator. He shifts on the bed, spreading his knees a bit as you get comfortable between them.

“Really, we don’t have to,” he says, in a tone that is far gentler than you’ve ever heard from him.

You purse your lips and lean in, placing a gentle kiss on the head of his cock. Curiosity gets the best of you and you flick your tongue out, lapping up the single droplet of precum waiting for you. A little bitter, a hint of sweetness, but the most pervasive flavor is salt. Inoffensive, almost pleasant.

Leaning in even closer, you kiss a path down his shaft, taking the time to map each vein and ridge. His hips shift as you work, the fingers of one massive hand tangling in your hair. As his cock throbs, you pause a moment to nuzzle your cheek against it, relishing in the sharp inhalation that act earns from your lover.

You kiss your way back up the other side, letting one hand drift up to cup his balls. They are firm and heavy as you palm them, tugging ever so gently, earning another sigh of pleasure from him. You can tell he’s not used to being handled gently by a partner. This is as new for him as it is for you.

You wrap your free hand around the base of his cock, a smile playing at your lips as it leaps in response.

“Paz Vizla,” you breathe. “This has got to be the _prettiest_ cock I’ve had in my mouth.”

“Must not have seen that ma – _ah_!”

You cut him off by wrapping your lips around him. You hope he picks up on the mischief in your eyes – your mouth is achingly full of his cock, and you have barely even started. His breath comes in heavy, harsh pants as you slowly inch your way down. Then, just as slowly, you draw back, pausing to lap against the sensitive patch on the underside, earning another soft grunt from him.

Over and over, you bob your head, taking him in a little deeper each time, until he’s brushing the back of your throat on each stroke. As his hips start to rock forward, you pull back, pumping your hand along his entire length a few times to give your jaw a break. He is more than a mouthful, and you simply are not used to someone of his size.

“Might also be the best tasting one, too,” you say.

Licking your lips, you take him back in, locking your eyes on where you think his eyes are. He makes a noise that you cannot quite decipher, so you take it as encouragement, and continue stroking. His hands never leave your head, firmly but gently guiding your pace. That thrill in your belly turns into a deep, throbbing ache of pleasure. Heat spreads through you, like you’ve lowered yourself into a hot bath, every square inch of your flesh hypersensitive and tingling. He makes the prettiest noises, you decide, as you listen to the man’s soft groans and garbled praises. As those soft groans progress into full, throaty moans, you feel a tendril of pride fill you. To know you’re one of the few who have seen him so relaxed and vulnerable leaves you aching and wanting.

You break away again, palming the head of his cock, placing open mouth kisses along his saliva-slick shaft until you reach his balls. You suck the first one into your mouth. Paz grunts as a little spurt of cum oozes into your palm and his hips nearly lift off the bed. Then you lavish attention on the second.

“I could worship this gorgeous cock all night, Paz.”

“M-maybe later – wanna come, please – “ he says in a voice about half an octave higher than normal.

“Such good manners,” you croon, and you lean in to reward him for his politeness.

This time you take him all the way, working him with a firm pace. He’s spewing pure gibberish at this point. You can hear the occasional ‘please’ and ‘fuck’ when you hit those spots he likes.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come,” he grits out, his hips grinding toward you, “I’m gonna come – “

You inhale sharply and slide forward all the way, swallowing when you feel resistance in the back of your throat. You continue pushing until your nose is buried in the thatch of curls at the base of his cock. Paz _keens_ , his fingers tightening against your scalp as he starts thrusting into your throat, all considerations for your comfort disappearing. You go slack as he fucks your throat, letting him guide the pace and depth. Staring up at him, you fight the urge to gag, even as tears collect on your lashes. One particularly rough thrust finally makes them fall onto your cheeks, and Paz tenderly brushes them away with his thumbs. Just when you’ve reached your limits, he comes with a deep, sensuous moan.

He pants harshly, his body curling forward, as his hand clamps down at the base of your skull, his cock pulsing his load down your throat. After several torturous seconds, he lets go, and you pull back with a gasp of relief. You gag and hiccup as his cock leaves you throat with a wet noise. Winded, you sit back on your heels, wiping the spit and tears off your face. As you cough, Paz comes to his senses, and reaches out. Gently, effortlessly, he picks you up and places you on his knee, pressing his forehead to yours in a gentle show of affection. He holds you until you can breathe normally, nuzzling against you, his free hand gently rubbing your sore knees. You relax into his embrace and close your eyes, soaking up the rare moment of tenderness between you two.


End file.
